


All You Had To Do

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Past Abuse, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou’s dreams change with the wind.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	All You Had To Do

It took several long moments before he realized he had been shot. The adrenaline and panic of the battle kept them charging forward, focused solely on getting through to the other side while still alive. It was not until the battle had ended and he finally stopped running that the pain caught up to him.

His side. He had been shot in his side. He gasped as the pain blossomed with the disappearance of the adrenaline, clamping a hand down on the wound as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. His vision swam and he hit his knees hard, mud giving way underneath him.

“Lefou? Lefou!”

Strong arms were holding him and he blinked and looked up, struggling to focus his eyes on Gaston. “Huh..?”

“Hold on. You’ll be okay. I’ve got you,” Gaston panted, ripping fabric away from the wound, keeping it clear of mud and other filth. “The medic will get here and you’ll be okay!” A knuckle was firmly pressed against the wound, stopping any further blood loss.

“Gaston?”

He looked down at Lefou, worry fading away into a cold expression. “I saved your life. The least you could do was lie for me about one crazy old man!”

Lefou frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask what Gaston was talking about. He gasped and let out a cry of pain as the knuckle was changed to a finger jabbing into the wound, forcing it open further, pushing the bullet in.

“I thought you  _ loved _ me,” Gaston hissed, “I thought you would do anything for me! My oldest, most loyal compatriot. My dearest companion!”

The finger bent, hooking into the flesh and tearing into it. “Stop!”

“That stupid harpsichord wasn’t going to kill you! All you had to do was wait there and I would be back! That was all you had to do! Just shut up and love me and do what I say! That was it! You’re so stupid you couldn’t even do that!”

***

He woke with a jerk and a start, one leg kicking out. He pushed himself into a sitting up position, eyes wide as they struggled to adjust and focus on his surroundings. His heart was hammering in his ears, wild and terrified.

Lefou only calmed when he turned his head and saw the night sky outside of the large open window. The stars and the moon helped to ground him and he took a deep breath, focusing on calming his body down. He closed his eyes, counting down from twenty before opening them again and his breathing and trembling in his body had stopped. 

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The nightmares weren’t happening as often as they once had but they still happened. It made him feel foolish, a grown man being frightened of his dreams. 

Lefou glanced down, a small smile touching his lips. Stanley had always been a deep sleeper; it was useful when living in a home with a notoriously loud snorer like Tom. They lay on their side, back facing Lefou. Their hair was undone and loose, spread out over the pillow and their face.

Slowly he laid back down, staring at Stanley’s back. He hummed a little, reaching out to let his fingers brush over the bare flesh. He had been so marvelously surprised to see the muscles and strength the younger man had been hiding from him. Idly he pulled their hair away from their face, putting it into a loose ponytail.

A lock of hair tickled their nose, making Stanley groan. They turned over onto their other side, reaching out blindly to hug onto something. They grabbed Lefou and hugged him close to their chest, mumbling in an incomprehensible mixture of French and Italian. Stanley’s chin rested on top of Lefou’s head and they soon settled down once again, arms loose but still hugging him.

Lefou couldn’t help but chuckle a little. He turned his head to listen to Stanley’s beating heart, letting the sound of the organ and their steady breathing lull him back to sleep.

His dreams were calm for the rest of the night.


End file.
